


888

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Lemon Boy [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: "I was clawing at you and biting you, (Couldn't help it) - Freeform, Awrf, Blushing, Canonical Dan swearing, Cute, Cute Dan Howell, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Cute Phil Lester, Cutesy, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Laughter, M/M, Slow Dancing, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, but that was just because I really liked you. Luckily you saw through that."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan and Phil decide to drink a little to celebrate new beginnings.Chaos and bad flirting ensue.[Total fluff. Canonical Dan swearing is the reason for the rating.]





	888

**Author's Note:**

> "Not about anything specific. Me and my friends were just having fun goofing around in the studio. When writing lyrics a bunch of thoughts just fell out that sounded good together. Maybe they mean something but I'm not sure what. Let me know if anyone can figure it out."  
> -Robin Skinner (Cavetown), via Bandcamp

> _ Thinking in figures of 8 and it's easy 'cause / I know what it adds up to / Every day is the same but you gave me a brand new set of numbers / Life's in a different colour // Would you dance for me too? / We'll make Peppa Pig plasters the coolest new trend / I never asked for my childhood to end // I'm trapped in my tiny human brain and it's killing me / But I'm fine, yeah I'm alright / If I move my hands fast enough I won't die _

_ ~888, Cavetown (Lemon Boy, 2018) _

_ •-•-•-• _

Dan can't help but laugh as Phil pokes his cheek, his eyes bright.

"You're so stupid!" he cries, pushing Phil against the counter and kissing him hard. Phil twists so that Dan is against the wall, not separating from him.

"You're stupider," Phil murmurs against Dan's mouth.

"You're stupidest," Dan replies, pulling back slightly. Phil scoffs, but he kisses along Dan's jaw gently.

"Two halves of a whole idiot," he whispers, letting his lips trail down Dan's neck. Dan moans softly, tilting his head back.

"I love you," he breathes.

"I love you too, Bear," Phil replies, speaking against the younger man's neck. He pulls back, picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip. "This year's going to be a crazy one, Danny."

"Can't be any crazier than 2016," Dan argues. " _That_ was a year."

"Yeah, and 2017 ended up being  _real_ calm," Phil snorts. Dan shrugs, picking up his own glass.

"To new beginnings," he says, raising his glass. Phil clinks his against Dan's, smiling.

"To new beginnings," he agrees. He downs the wine as Dan does the same, both setting their glasses in the sink. Dan hoists himself up on the counter, swinging his long legs back and forth as he hums thoughtfully.

"Dance with me?" he asks suddenly. Phil looks up at him in confusion. "Oh, it's nothing we've never done."

"You say it like it's scandalous," Phil laughs. "I wasn't sure I heard you right, that's all!"

"Well, you did- or at least I assume so," Dan tells him, hopping down. He extends a hand to Phil. "You can't decline a maiden's hand, Lester- it's rude."

"Oh my God!" Phil cries, but he takes Dan's hand anyway. "I cannot _believe_ you just referred to yourself as a  _maiden._ "

"I'm your princess, Philly," Dan replies cheekily, resting a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"So does that make me Prince Charming?" Phil asks.

"No, that makes you his not-as-good-looking third cousin twice removed or some shit," Dan replies, winking. "Lucky I took you or you'd be out of luck and a total disgrace. As it is, you're only half a disgrace."

"Shut up," Phil giggles. "You're awful."

"Love you too," Dan whispers, kissing Phil's cheek. "I really do, you know."

"I do," Phil assures him, speaking in his ear. "You're wonderful."

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," Dan mumbles. "Right now, I'm thinking sleep."

"Sleep," Phil agrees, "sounds good."

"Your room?" Dan asks, pulling back. Phil nods. "Cool." Phil grabs Dan's hand as they stumble up the stairs to Phil's room, collapsing into the bed in a fit of giggles. Phil pins Dan down, immediately attacking his face and neck with kisses. "Stop!" Dan shrieks, but he's laughing.

" _Mine_ ," Phil growls playfully, barking softly as he pulls back. Dan ruffles Phil's hair, sighing contentedly as the older man nestles down and rests his head on Dan's chest. "Love you."

"Love you too," Dan whispers. Phil doesn't reply, his breathing already evening out as he drifts off. " _Lightweight_ ," Dan mutters.

Within a matter of minutes, he's asleep as well, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way too long to write this. I'm so sorry. Hopefully the cuteness offsets the wait.
> 
> Also, why is that Robin always uploads when I'm writing these? Someone stop him. It's like he purposely waits or something, omg.  
> (Please don't actually say anything I'll kill you if you send these to him I'm not even kidding)


End file.
